


Rise

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Bodyguard, Diplomacy, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Meetings, Flying, Pre-Relationship, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: She feels like she could take on a whole platoon of Stormtroopers without stopping, plus a pompous General or two thrown in, give them all a good smack with her baton and a kick for good riddance, and that would only be thestart.
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Leia Organa, Jyn Erso/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> For Shadaras. I loved your prompts for bodyguard!Jyn and wingfic :)
> 
> (Originally posted 02/08; updated for author reveals)

Jyn’s wings are underdeveloped – as a child, her father cautioned her to hide them, to not draw attention, to keep them tucked tight in under her cloak.

_Only fly where they can’t see you, Stardust,_ he told her, while her mother shook her head. _Fly high and fly far, but know that they’ll try to catch you and drag you back down._

He was so afraid. Her mother so furious, although never at Jyn. Lyra’s fingers soft as they sorted through Jyn’s feathers.

_You need to fly, you fly,_ she said fiercely, but Jyn has always preferred to use her fists and feet, to run and climb and punch and kick.

Flying, though – yeah, she could probably get into it. If her mind wasn’t always working, always telling her how much more use she could be on the ground. If her enemies weren’t down there with her most of the time. If the people she fought for weren’t down there, too.

Only a few people were born able to fly, after all. And the Empire clipped its soldiers' wings.

The princess, though –

“Call me Leia.”

Jyn thinks there’s a fair chance they’re not going to get on at first. She’s not the best choice for a bodyguard, after all – if there’s a fight to be had, she wants to be having it, not seeking the safest way to retreat, to give way and fall back. Leia is decked out all in white when Mon Mothma first assigns Jyn to her at some diplomatic function on some rich planet waffling about choosing a side, jewels glistening like little lights in the young woman’s intricately styled hair and a gossamer cape spread out like frost over her perfectly groomed wings.

They almost look vestigial, they’re so pristine.

The function is terminally dull. Obliged to remain still and silent, Jyn has to work her jaw as discreetly as she’s capable of so not to yawn. Leia speaks with sweetness, with politeness, with disagreement so beautifully phrased it takes councillors a moment to realise they’ve been willingly swayed.

Jyn fingers her baton, casts a desperate look around the room in search of diversion – perhaps troopers might crash through the skylight in the ceiling of the unnecessarily opulent room – when Leia tucks herself in behind Jyn’s left shoulder.

“Come on,” There’s a different tone to her voice Jyn hasn’t heard yet, something more – real, almost – about it; an unexpected touch of daring, “No one will notice if we slip away for a bit.”

“What?” Jyn makes sure her lips don’t move, scanning those nearby to ensure they’re not overheard, “Princess –”

“ _Leia_ ,” Leia insists, already slipping into a side door set behind a statue and away, “This way, Operative Erso.” Jyn catches a glimpse of her lips twitching nonetheless, “Do you wish me to refer to you as General Draven did?”

“Seriously, no; call me Jyn,” Pursing her lips, Jyn follows her willingly enough – and finds that a short passageway takes them out onto a balcony set high up in the cliff the building is carved within, the sight of the grey sky and burst of cold air welcome.

“Come on, Jyn!” A flash of impatience showing up on the expression Jyn is starting to realise had been just as much of a mask as all the sweet talk to the councillors, Leia rolls her cape until she can loop it over her shoulders like a loose scarf, hops up onto the railing of the balcony they’ve emerged onto –

And dives off.

“Leia –!” Jyn plunges after her without thinking, before she’s even got her cloak fully out of the way, wrenching the material aside as she watches Leia free fall, those white wings of hers looking so frail and delicate and not at all capable of catching the princess’ weight as the ground beneath them rushes up –

Jyn wrenches her own underused wings out, angles them to give her additional speed, and gets a hand out ready to make a hasty snatch at the princess –

Who sweeps upwards at the last moment, whooping, wings sweeping through the air as she _soars_.

Jyn’s so busy staring she has to do a fair amount of last minute darting around the rock formations the planet is riddled with herself. She makes it up higher after a few minutes though, keeping track of Leia spiralling overhead with half her mind all the while, the other half of her mind –

The other half –

Her wings are working harder than they ever have, wind battering her face, her hair blown back behind her, a fierce grin on her face without her even realising it. The effort it takes to fly is becoming more natural with every moment, muscles aching in a way they haven’t really had the chance to before, and it’s welcome, it’s _good_.

She feels like – She feels like she could take on a whole platoon of Stormtroopers without stopping, plus a pompous General or two thrown in, give them all a good smack with her baton and a kick for good riddance, and that would only be the _start._

“This is better, isn’t it?” Leia approaches so swiftly Jyn almost doesn’t see her coming, before looping up and over, Jyn rolling likewise to keep track of her, and then they’re falling into sync without discussing it, as if it’s natural, as if they’ve flown like this together before. Leia’s hair has come loose from its ties, little jewels slipping out from amongst the dark strands like scattering stars, and the sight of her makes something tighten in Jyn’s chest.

Judging by the openly admiring look in Leia’s dark eyes, the feeling might well be mutual.

“Jyn?” Leia smiles as they come in fairly close to each other, close enough for feathers to brush, “Shall we race?”

“You do realise I’m supposed to be guarding you, right?” Checking the land below and sky all around them automatically for any sign of danger, Jyn has to check.

“You’d better catch up with me, then,” Leia flashes mischief, colour in her cheeks and her eyes sparkling, and then, with a great beat of her not at all vestigial wings, she’s off.

“You are _on_ ,” Jyn narrows her eyes, and shoots off in pursuit.


End file.
